lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Yunjin Kim
| birthplace=Seoul, South Korea | character=Sun-Hwa Kwon | imdb_id=0453746 }} Yunjin Kim (Korean: 김윤진, Kim Yunjin) played the role of Sun-Hwa Kwon. Background Born in Korea, Kim emigrated to the U.S. when she was 10, and was mostly raised in New York City. From her early days, she trained in dance (ballet, jazz, Afro-Caribbean and Peking Opera). Kim graduated from the High School of Performing Arts (in NY), and then went on to the British Drama Academy and Boston University, where she received a BFA in Acting. She was brought back to her native land South Korea for roles in the drama series A Gorgeous Vacation, and stayed to continue acting in Asia (in miniseries, Foreboding and Wedding Dress, as well as movies such as Shiri and Milae). She was already a bankable star with Asian fans before she crossed the Pacific again to audition for Lost. She originally auditioned for the role of Kate, but the producers were so impressed with her performance that the roles of Sun and Jin were created. Filmography Film Simjang-i ttwinda (The Unconditional) (2010): Chae Yeon-Hee Harmony (2010): Hong Jeong-Hye Seven Days (2007): Lawyer Yu Ji-Yeon Yuwolui ilgi (Diary of June) (2005): Seo Yun-Hee Milae (Ardor) (2002): Mi-Heun Yesterday (2002): Hui-Su Iron Palm (2002): Ji-Ni Rush! (2001): Seo-Yeong Danjeokbiyeonsu (Gingko Bed 2) (2000): Yeon Swiri (Shiri) (1999): Myung-Hyun Lee/Bang-Hee Lee Television * Sun-Hwa Kwon in Lost, 2004 Awards Media appearances Talk show Kim has appeared as a talk show guest in the following: *April 29, 2005 - The View (S8 E1092) *May 6, 2005 - 20/20 "Lost Special" (S26 E1396) *August 24, 2005 - Jimmy Kimmel Live! (S3 E284) *July 11, 2006 - Late Show with David Letterman (S13 E2622) *May 30, 2007 - Late Night with Conan O'Brien (S14 E2424) :Source: tv.com Miscellaneous *August 8, 2004; September 30, 2006: Sunset on the Beach (Seasons 1 & 3 premieres) *January 13, 2007: Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, "An Evening with Lost" *October 17, 2009: Hawaii International Film Festival at "Evening with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse" Trivia *Published a Japanese photobook called "XOXO". *She is trained in Taekwondo. http://www.yunjinkim.com/sub/profile2_02.html *Spokesperson for Kanebo, a Japanese cosmetics company. *Goodwill Ambassador for Korea in 2002 World Cup in Japan and Korea. *Although she shares the name of Kim with her "Lost" (2004) co-star and on-screen husband, Daniel Dae Kim, they are neither related nor married. **She also shares the family name with Sophie Kim (who played young Sun) and Jaymie Kim (who played Ji Yeon Kwon). ** "Kim" is the most common family name in Korea (equivalent of Smith in Western countries), accounting for about 20 - 25% of the population. *Known with the surname first, as Kim Yoon-jin or Kim Yunjin in Asia. However Daniel Dae Kim's name, which contains a western first name, is not reversed there. She is credited in Lost and IMDb as Yunjin Kim, as is the western standard. External links *Biography - at ABC Medianet *Official Website Fan Sites *Yunjin Kim Blog de:Yoon-jin Kim es:Yunjin Kim fr:Yoon-jin Kim it:Yoon-jin Kim nl:Yoon-jin Kim pl:Yoon-jin Kim pt:Yunjin Kim Kim, Yunjin Category:Via Domus voices Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 1 Cast